New Kids on the Block
by Saint New
Summary: The SVU squad recieves a different type of 'sensitivity training.' However, there is more to the training than meets the eye.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

"All right people, listen up!" All heads turned as Captain Donald Cragen's voice interrupted thoughts, concentration, and a game of footsie. "The Police Commison didn't like the results of last week's 'sensitivity training' course..."

"Might have gone better if Stabler hadn't threatened the instructor..." Munch offered, returning Fin's kick.

"I didn't threaten him...I just told him-in my own special way..." Elliot countered.

"Oh, it was special, all right..." Olivia quipped, laughing along with Fin and Munch. "You almost beat the guy up!"

"...that I don't take well to people touching me," Elliot continued, ignoring Olivia.

"Man, he was only helping with the breathing exercise..." Munch said as he desperately tried to hide that Fin's last kick had hurt.

"Well, I didn't want that fruit loop touching me either," Fin interjected. "I was about to jump up and help Elliot beat him up." He smirked as he saw Munch 'casually' lean down and rub his ankle.

"I say that breathing exercises are for pansies!" Elliot shouted, pumping a fist into the air. Everyone laughed at the randomness of the outburst.

"That's exactly why they recommended this. They had you in mind when they thought this up," Cragen contined. "I'm just sorry everyone else has to suffer." Everyone laughed at that.

"Is it that bad?" Olivia asked, wiping away tears.

"Depends...you like kids?" Cragen asked.

"I don't!" Fin shouted.

"Well, I guess it is bad, then," Cragen smiled. "They decided to start a youth program. They've selected youth from various orphanages to participate. You'll be paired up with one youth for the summer. In that time, you'll take them under your wing, teach them a bit about what you know-not too much; they are only children-and in the process, maybe you guys will stop beating up the perps." He looked directly at Elliot as he said this last part.

"Do those of us who have never beat anybody get to be excluded?" Munch asked.

"No, John. Besides that would only exclude you..." This time, he made a point of looking at Fin, who promptly turned to look at Olivia.

"What?" Olivia demanded. "Okay, I beat the guy up, so what? I guess next time he'll remember that you can only squeeze melons at the fruit stand!" Everyone roared with laughter. They all remember the incident with a certain suspect who tried to feel Olivia up.

"Well, the kiddies should be here shortly," Cragen said.

"Do we have to take them home with us?" Fin asked.

"What do you propose? Locking them in a cage at night?" Cragen turned to Fin.

"I just don't..."

"You don't want them to be influenced by the many women who flow through your door, right?" Everyone started snickering. Fin pursed his lips and chose not to reply.

"What if we don't have room?" Olivia asked.

"You got a couch?"

"Ye...yeah..."

"...Then you've got room. No more arguements! What's done is done and they is no way you're weasling out of it unless you're critically injured or suicidal." With that, Cragen retreated to his office.

* * *

It was four thirty and the detectives sat watching the clock. It hadn't been too busy and everyone was betting on going home at five. Suddenly a commotion was heard in the hallway.

"Damn, there goes my evening..." Fin said, but before anyone could move, the door swung open. There stood a group of homely looking kids, some looked as if they were ready to beat down anyone brave enough to challenge them, the others, quiet and a bit reserved, but all glared at the detectives. Seconds later, a plump woman bustled into the room, pushing through the kids and fussing with them. Suddenly she turned and announced to the detectives: "I'm looking for Donald Cragen! May he present himself at once!" The detectives tried their best not to laugh and the kids looked embarassed.

"I'm Donald Cragen," Cragen answered, stepping out of his office.

"Ah, good. I'm Tina McCloud of Social Services," she paused to shake his hand, "we're here for the youth program..."

"Oh, yes. Of course..." Cragen turned to the detectives. "Allow me to make introductions. This the Detective Elliot Stabler..." Elliot stood and shook the woman's hand. She battered her eyes at him and, when he grinned, she melted. Cragen loudly cleared his throat.

"...Detective Olivia Benson..." Olivia stood and, after shooting Elliot a death glare, shook the woman's hand-hard. Cragen rolled his eyes.

"Detective Odafin Tutuola..." Fin stood and shook her hand.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that..." she said, glancing over her shoulder at Elliot.

"Call me Fin," Fin replied politely.

"...and Detective John Munch..." John stood and brought her hand to his lips.

"Pleased to make your acquantince, my lady..." Munch said, waggling his eyebrows at her over the rim of his glasses. Elliot snorted as Olivia and Fin chuckled behind their hands.

"John..." Cragen warned. "Ah, you all must be excited to be here!" he adressed the kids. They all just stared at him. "I guess not...Alrightly, let's get you pair up!" He looked at Tina expectantly. She looked back at him. She quickly realized it was her move and proceeded to digging around in her purse. She handed a index card to Cragen. She glanced down at her watch.

"Whoops! I'm late dearies! I'll leave the rest up to you! Ta-Ta now!" She blew Elliot a kiss and with that, she was gone.

"Well, she's an interesting character, isn't she?" Munch commented.

"I didn't like her," Olivia announced.

"Of course you didn't," Cragen stated. "Let's see here...Stabler, you're with...Ben Gravois." A tall, pale, lanky teenager stepped out of the group. He was 6'2", had on black school boy shoes, khaki shorts and a t-shirt that read: "I'm down with go-getters...so go get a life." He wore his blond hair spiked and his left ear was pierced. Elliot liked him already and he seemed to like Elliot too.

"Fin...you've got...Nicole Ortez." A girl who looked maybe 15 stepped forward. She was 5'5", had sunburnt orange eyes and her complexion was that of creamed coffee. She wore black leather pants, a form fitting white blouse, and black boots the reached mid-calf. Perched on a brown ponytail were a pair of sunglasses and she continuosly popped her gum as she glared at Fin. Her stance said attitude, but she did look slightly pleased. Fin forced a grin on his face and mumbled something that no one could hear nor comprehend.

"Alright, Benson, you're with...Jacquline Ortez." Olivia looked up to see a short girl step from behind Ben. She looked just like Nicole...except nicer. She had the same face, was slightly more built, and rather than a pony tail, she opted to braid her hair. She wore a simple outfit: a pair of jeans, the famous "I Heart NY" white tee, and white Jordans. Olivia wondered vaguely where she would have gotten the money for the shoes, but that thought quickly leapt from her mind as she took in the sight of the girl standing before her. She was dying to ask her the question, but she decided to wait until Cragen was done.

"And last, but not least, Munch, you're with...Kirk Woods." Kirk Woods could have been Munch's long lost cousin. Although he was still young,gray hairs could be spotted here and there throughout his black mop, which he wore exactly like Munch. He had someone's suit on and it was a bit small on him. He wore wire-rimmed glasses and wore a solemn face. The only thing he wore that gave a sense of his youth were his navy blue school-boy shoes, which also were too small. Munch smiled and Kirk blushed a pinkish color. Munch already liked his kid too, and was looking forward to the next three months.

TBC

A/N: yeah, that looks like a good stopping point. To all my concerned readers: I know you're wondering about my other story, but have no fear, I haven't abandoned it. Writer's block hit me in the worse kind of way. This idea slammed into my head a couple of days ago, and I decided to write out and see reactions. Tell me what you think, should I continue, or should I not? I hope you say I should 'cause I've got most of the second chapter done.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

It was 5 o'clock and the detectives sat looking at their three month assignments. They hadn't been given any background on the kids. There were no cheats sheets. The only thing they were informed of were medical conditions, which only two had. What was worse was that Cragen didn't have a brat to watch after. He laughed and had told them that he was sensitive enough, thank you very much. 

Olivia looked up. Elliot and Ben were chattering away. Actually, it looked like they were arguing. They probably were. She looked to see Fin and Nicole ignoring each other. Munch and Kirk were chattering as if they were old friends. She sighed and turned back to Jacquline. She hadn't opened her mouth since she stepped into the squadroom. Olivia thought, with the exception of John, no one's summer looked promising. Olivia watched the girl sitting in front of her. She seemed like a nice kid. She was definately quiet and reserved. She turned her head as Fin and Nicole started arguing. She sighed again. Everyone else was communicating. Why weren't they? She decided to break the ice.

"What's your name, again?" Olivia asked. She remembered the girl's name, but she wanted to see what the girl would call herself so that she could remember to address her as such.

"Jacquline Ortez," the girl responded quitely. She had a bit of a Hispanic accent and pronounced her first name with more an 'h' than a 'j'.

"Jacquline Ortez," Olivia repeated. "Is that what everyone calls you, or do you have a nickname?" The girl looked up at her as of she were studying her. Olivia then realized that perhaps the girl didn't want her calling her a nickname. She wished she hadn't asked her that.

"Most of my friends call me Jackie. My mom calls me Jay. Some people call me Ortez...I guess you can call me whatever you like." Olivia remained silent as she watched the girl. She saw a lot of pain, fear, and sadness in her eyes. She sat hunched over, with her shoulders drooping as if they were holding the weight of the world. Her feet and legs kept moving and she looked as if she were ready to bolt out of the chair. She gripped the arms so tight that her knuckles were white. Olivia's eyes followed the knuckles down to freshly bitten fingernails. Olivia looked back up at the girl's face.

"I guess I'll call you Jackie...Jacquline and Ortez seems too formal. Jay is a special name from your mom, so Jackie it is," Olivia announced. Jackie relaxed a bit.

"Tell me a bit about yourself?" Olivia asked.

"...There's not much to say..." Jackie replied, looking down at her fingers.

"Well...how old are you?"

"...I'll be eighteen at the end of the year..." Olivia was surprised. Jackie looked as if she were barely 16. Maybe it was her height.

"Wow...bet your excited to be turning the big 1-8?"

"...I guess."

"When's your birthday?"

"...December 25..."

"Shut up...Christmas Day!"

"Yep...I guess that makes me special..."

"...Do you wanna be special?"

"I...I wanna be normal..." Olivia watched the girl fight tears. She was doing a good job at it so far. Cragen had told her that Jackie had asthma and suffered from panic attacks. He said that when she went into an episode, it usually set off her asthma and she'd end up in the hospital. Jackie looked relatively healthy for someone would spent so much time in the E.R.

"You from New York?" Olivia asked.

"Born and raised..." Jackie sighed.

"I like your accent."

"...Thank you." Olivia felt slightly discouraged. She'd hoped that her last comment would get Jackie to open up a bit about herself. Olivia was surprised when Jackie started speaking again.

"My mom's half black, half Hispanic. My dad's black and grew up in Spanish Harlem. He..." Jackie suddenly stopped talking.

"...Oh, that explains the accent...you speak Spanish, then?"

"...and French and Portugese..."

"Wow."

"I got a lot of time on my hands..." Olivia laughed at this. Jackie cracked a small, brief smile. "I know you've been dying to ask me...yeah, Nicole is my twin."

"Well, you must get that all the time..."

"It's okay, I'm the nice one. I won't chew your head off." Olivia smiled.

"So, what's your story..."

"My mom and dad married young, had twins and decided they didn't want kids. They ddumped us in an alley and ran off to the Bahamas. A traveling circus discovered us and recruited us into their camp. For six years, we traveled the world as the 'Terrible Tumbling Twins.' When we were six, a social work watched a show and decided to do some investigating. She found out about us and had us taken away from the cicus. She tried to find our parents, but to no avail. We've lived in 35 different foster homes over the last 12 years. There was always something wrong: the parents didn't really want us, the father was a child molester, the dog had rabies...you name, we've seen it. I begged Tina to let us be join this program. I couldn't go to live with another criminal..." Olivia sat in shock.

"Are...are you serious?" Olivia asked.

"No."

"...Wait, you just made that up?"

"Right on the spot..."

"... How many people do you tell that story?"

"A lot." Olivia grinned. At least the girl had some personality, even if she wasn't in the habit of showing it off. She began to think that perhaps she might enjoy the next three months with the girl. Had she been able to foresee the future, however, she might not have thought so.

* * *

TBC

A/N: Dun Dun Dun! My stupid computer is acting up and I can't access my email, so I won't be able respond to emails for a bit. Hopefully my whole internet connection won't shut down.


	3. Chapter 3

_

* * *

Ring!_

Olivia started at the sound of her phone. She had been dead in her sleep and the shrilling sound had jarred her. She groaned as she sat up and reached over to the nightstand. She squinted at the display and wasn't surprised that it was Cragen.

"Benson..." Olivia turned as Cragen's voice filled her ear. She watched the girl slumbering on the floor. She too was in a deep sleep and hadn't even stirred when the phone rang. It had been two weeks since Olivia had taken Jackie in, and she felt a bit uneasy around the girl. She was sweet enough, but something that Olivia couldn't put her finger on was off.

"I'll be there in twenty minutes..." Olivia clicked off her phone and sighed. She stood and took care to tiptoe around the girl on her way to the bathroom. The first night, she had offered Jackie the couch. She had accepted, but when Olivia woke for work the next morning, the was Jackie, curled up on the floor of her bedroom. She didn't want to wake the girl yet, so she simply picked her up and placed her on the couch. The next night, Olivia watched as Jackie tucked herself in-on the couch. Yet, later that evening, when Olivia woke, she saw Jackie sleeping on her bedroom floor. Again, she caried her back to the couch and retreated back to bed. When she awoke again for work, several hours later, there was Jackie on the floor. She never moved her after that and was still deciding when was the best time to confront Jackie.

Olivia walked back into the bedroom and was surprised to find Jackie sitting up, watching her. For some reason, Olivia felt extremely uncomfortably under Jackie's gaze and unconciously blushed. She walked quickly to her nightstand to retrieve her weapon. She turned slightly to see Jackie still watching her. She mumbled that she'd be back soon and walked out of the room, switching off the light as she went. She was instantly relieved to be from under the girl's mysterious look and vaguely wondered if she was still sitting in the same spot, watching the door frame. She forced herself not to check and walked out the front door.

* * *

"Well, well, Miss Ray of Sunshine...don't we look excited?" Elliot teased as Olivia approached the crime scence. She stuck her tongue out at him and walked past him.

"What have we got?" She asked Warner, who was bent over, examining the body.

"White male, gun-shot to the back of the head... he looks between seventeen and twenty..." Warner dronned. It was three a.m. and she wasn't too happy about being out in the rain.

"Know who he is?" Olivia asked, pulling on a pair of gloves.

"The question is, do you?" Warner pulled back the white sheet. Olivia and Elliot took in a short breath.

"Georgia Jackson," Elliot stated. "That kid from...what's that show that the kids watch?"

"I don't know either," Olivia answered, "but I do know that she was a teen idol...wait, why are we here? Shouldn' t this be Homicide?"

"There is brusing..." Warner's voice trailed off.

"Somebody raped her too?" Elliot asked, looking sympathetically down at the body.

"Looks like it...I'll run DNA, but I doubt I'll find anything...it looks like she was washed, there's soap under the fingernails..." Warner continued.

"Okay, thanks." Olivia said as she and Elliot walked toward the group of uniforms standing nearby.

* * *

"So, where's mini-me?" Olivia asked. They were on their way back to the preceint.

"Sleeping in the crib..." Elliot started.

"Are you serious?" Olivia stopped to stare at him. Elliot turned to look at her.

"Would trust him alone at your apartment..." Elliot began.

"I don't really have anything of value in my apartment..."Olivia cut him off.

"...especially with your teenage daughter?" Elliot finished.

"...Oh...I guess not..." Olivia agreed.

"You don't get it, Liv. You're not a..." Elliot scoffed, but stopped suddenly when Olivia shoved him in the chest.

"Don't you dare start that crap, El. Any idiot knows not to leave their teenage daughter alone with some strange kid they just met..." Olivia countered.

"Yeah, I bet it's real hard for you, Liv! Not everyone got saddled with the model kid!"

"What, you think it's easy?"

"Yeah, Jackie is smart, quiet, polite...everything Ben isn't! Ben is a demon and it's hell trying to keep up with him! You know yesterday, a uniform pulled him over driving drunk _in my car!_"

"Well..."

"I had to go down there and practically sell my soul to keep them from booking him! I can only imagine what those guys are saying about me!"

"Yeah, you should be used to doing that..." Olivia regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth. "El, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that..." Elliot was a bright red and was trying his hardest not to scream at Olivia. He only turned and walked into the squadroom. Fin and Munch looked up at them as they entered the room. Elliot didn't say anything to anyone: he simply plopped down at his desk and began his paperwork. Olivia looked somewhat guilty as she headed to the crib.

"Thanks for picking her up, John," she threw over her shoulder. She walked into the crib to hear loud snoring.

_'That's odd', _she thought. _'Jackie doesn't snore...' _She walked further into the room to see Ben at an odd angle, snoring like a lion, and a trail of drool hanging out of his mouth. She smiled to herself. He looked so innocent like that, there was no way he was a bad as Elliot claimed. On the bunk next to the one Ben was on, Jackie was sitting, up staring at Olivia. Once again, she felt uneasy under the intense glare, but shook it off as she sat down with her.

"How you doing this morning?" Jackie shugged and offered her a steaming cup of coffee. It baffled her how, though she nor anyone else had ever told Jackie how she liked her coffee, she always made it perfect. What was especially odd was that Olivia didn't like it the same way all the time, but Jackie always made it the way she liked it. Smiling politely, Olivia took the cup and sipped it. For some reason, she wanted it black that morning, and sure enough, it was black. Olivia was about to ask her about this when Elliot rushed into the room.

"We've got a hit on the DNA!" With that, he bounded back down the stairs, not even waiting for Olivia. Olivia plastered on a fake grin and squeezed the girl's knee before leaving the room. She noticed that Ben was still snoring, and with the exception of his rise of his chest, he hadn't moved at all.

TBC

A/N: It gets more interesting, I promise!


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

"Oh, who's the man! WHO'S THE MAN!" Elliot jumped up and started a celebratory dance. Olivia looked up from her paperwork to see Elliot attempting the running man and Ben staring intently down at a deck of cards, spread all over the desk.

"Dude, you cheated!" Ben jumped up. Elliot was now doing the cabbage patch.

"Did not," Elliot argued, still dancing.

"Man, queens are not higher than aces..." Ben was still looking at the cards.

"Mmm...are too..." Elliot was now doing the macaraina. Olivia started laughing. Ben turned to her.

"Oh, come on...Olivia, tell him that queens aren't huigher than aces!" Ben pleaded.

"El, queens aren't higher than aces," Olivia parroted.

"Are so...I declared it before the game started..." Elliot announced. He had stopped dancing and was grinning at Ben.

"Dude!" Ben exclaimed, laughing. "You did not!"

"Oh, yeah?" Elliot said, advancing toward Ben.

"Yea...yeah!" Ben faltered, and slowly began backing up.

"Well, we'll see about that!" Elliot exclaimed, and lurched toward Ben. He caught him in a headlock and playfully began to wrestle him to the ground. Ben quickly caught on and pulled Elliot to the floor with him. They wrestled around and pretended to punch each other. With each imaginary blow, each stated their manliness while the other argued him down. Olivia laughed. She was happy that Elliot and Ben were getting along. She was still unsure of what broke the ice, but she, along with everyone else, was glad that they weren't arguing. It had taken an entire month, but there was progress being made.

"I'm telling you, the whole video game industry is a government ploy for world domination." Munch could be heard coming into the room. Practically glued to his side was Kirk, soaking up every word. Fin and Nicole lagged behind, shooting glares at the two of them.

"No way, they use the video games to siphon more money from us taxpayers!" Kirk argued. Fin rolled his eyes for what probably was the hundredth time. He was dumbstruck at how much Kirk was like Munch, except a little creepier. Fin was the only one who thought this, though, and Munch really liked the kid. Fin liked Nicole mostly because she had what he called "spunk". That only meant that she didn't take nothing from nobody and didn't care if people didn't like they way she told them so. In other words, she was a bit rude. Everytime Olivia saw her, she seemed to have a scowl on her face and barked at everyone. The only people she really seemed to like was Fin and her sister. However, even Fin couldn't calm her down when someone made her mad...which was often.

"Oh would you two shut up!" Nicole snapped. She was in a bad mood-as per usual-and was fed up with them. Olivia thought it was the oddest thing: Nicole was the exact opposite of Jackie. Where Jackie was quiet and reserved, Nicole was loud and demanding. Jackie, though mysterious, was always smiling, Nicole, who everyone could identify with, for everyone had a bad day every now and again, always scowled. What was even odder was that one didn't really mind her brash demeanor. Olivia didn't feel uneasy around the girl. Usually, her negative comments bounced off the detectives.

"All day long, you two have done nothing but talk about the government annd plots! If I hear one more thing about black helicopters, security cameras, or phone-tapping, I gonna bash both of your heads together!" Nicole continued her rant as Fin and Munch disappeared into Cragen's office. Nicole always threatened to get violent. Olivia had come to the conclusion that Nicole had some type of Napoleon complex. Another reason why everyone liked her was because, underneath her harsh exterior, she was a soft, truly enjoyable person. She was very compassonate. She had even begged Fin to buy her a puppy. Fin, who hated small, furry creatures, liked Nicole so much that he had gone the day she asked and bought her a Jack Russell Terrier. She took the dog with her almost everywhere she went-mostly because Fin didn't want it chew up his apartment-and could often be heard cooing at "Bosley."

"Where the hell is my sister? Tell her..." Nicole started, looking around.

"She's in the crib," Elliot cut her off. One of her flaws was that she had taken to colorful language. Though it was a bit unattractive and put many people off, the detectives had accepted as a part of her personality. Nicole glared at him for cutting her off, but followed Ben and Kirk up to the crib, Bosley yapping the entire way.

"I don't know why, but I like her..." Elliot laughed. "Fin seems to like her too..."

"That's cause she's just like him," Olivia offered, turning back to her paperwork.

* * *

"Alright, let's see what you've got," Cragen stated. It was later in the evening and the detectives were going over their latest case. In three weeks, they had four rape/murders, all unsolved.

"Our latest vic: Victoria Bridges. Asian female. 15 years old. From Louisana..." Fin recited.

"Everyone's absolutely sure these cases are related?" Cragen asked. Everyone nodded. "Why? What do they have in common?"

"Georgia Jackson, Regina Tate, Ophelia Dennis, and Victoria Bridges..." Munch stated. "All different races, different backgrounds, and different ages. However, all of them were raped and murdered, and all we found in the same position. Does that strike you as odd?"

"A bit...what are the families saying?" Cragen turned to Olivia and Elliot. He had put them in charge of interview the families.

"The Jackson family were completly devastated... the father was accusatory and blamed the mother for giving Georgia so much independence and putting her in the spotlight..." Olivia began.

"The Tate family seemed to expected it. They said Regina always hung out with the wrong crowd, stayed out until the the wee hours of the night, neglected her kids, kicked her husband out..." Elliot picked up. "The Dennis family didn't want to be interviewed due to religious reasons..."

"So basically all the families have problems?" Cragen asked.

"We haven't interviewed the Bridges family yet," Olivia offered.

"Good...take the kids with you."

* * *

TBC

A/N: I'm sure you're wondering why the story is told from Olivia's perspective. Here's why and a major clue to the story: Jackie's very important. Bumbumbum!


	5. Chapter 5

"Wow, a real live interview!" Ben joked as he and Jackie sat in the back of the squadcar. They weren't exactly thrilled with tagging along on another interview, but Ben was trying to make the best of it.

"Yep, and maybe if you're especially good, we'll buy you ice cream afterwards!" Elliot played along. The both started laughing as Olivia and Jackie rolled their eyes. Olivia was amazed at how much Ben was like Elliot. He had even shaved his head so that his hair looked like Elliot's. Although he would never admit it, Olivia knew that secretly, Elliot was proud that someone looked up to him that much. She had also noticed that Nicole was just like Fin and Kirk, to no one's surprise, mirrored Munch. Of course no of them had noticed this about themselves, but were quick to point this out to each other. Everyone told her that Jackie was like her, but Olivia couldn't see it.

Everyone sat in a somewhat akward silence. Two weeks later, there was a seventh body in a chain of murders that seemed to be related. It belonged to a Andrea Bennet, and they were on their way to interview the family. Cragen sent Jackie and Ben along Elliot because they seemed to have a knack for the interviewing process. Words seemed to just pour out of people's mouths when they spoke. Olivia turned to them.

"Alright, we're going to be on our best behaviour, right?" she asked them. Jackee smiled slightly while Ben rolled his eyes. The last interview hadn't gone so well. Ben got mad and threatened the victims father. "Let's keep our emotions at bay, okay?" She requested as they pulled up to the house.

* * *

Munch, Fin, Nicole, and Kirk were sitting in a diner with Elliot, Olivia, Ben, and Jackie. They decided to discuss work over dinner. They crammed into a booth, and spread their work out. After the waitress came, took their order, flirted with Elliot and almost got beat up by Olivia, they sat, trying to wrap their minds around the bizzarre case. Seven bodies, all different ages, different races and backgrounds, all found in similar postions, raped and murdered. No one could figure it out.

"Maybe the government..." Kirk started, but was immediately cut off as Nicole slapped him.

"I swear to God, if you..." Nicole stood over a cowering Kirk. Jackee jumped up and grabbed Nicole's arm.

"Nicky..." she warned. Nicole glared at her, but sat down. Ben, who was trying not to laugh, excused himself to the bathroom. The detectives glanced at each other. Elliot cleared his throat.

"Well...now that that's settled, let's get back to business, shall we?" Everyone sighed and shifted in their seat. For ten minutes everyone sat gazing at the pictures. No one spoke and no one moved. Olivia looked up to see Jackee staring intently out the window. Olivia followed her gaze to see a man standing outside the window, watching the detectives. She blinked and he was gone.

"Did you see that?" she asked. Everyone looked up.

"See what?" Fin asked.

"That guy standing outside..." Immediately, everyone turned to looked out the window.

"What guy?" Munch asked, turning again to look out the window.

"He was standing right there...you saw him, didn't you Jackee?" Olivia asked. Everyone looked at Jackee. She had turned back to the pictures. She looked up at everyone, then at Olivia. She glanced to her right and shared an unreadable look with Nicole, then turned back to Olivia.

"No. I didn't see anyone..." she said. Olivia was dumbfounded.

"What? What do you mean you didn't see anyone? You were looking right at him!" Olivia exclaimed.

"I said I didn't see anyone..." Jackee insisted.

"Hello!" Kirk suddenly spoke. He had been fiddling with the pictures. He had arranged them in a order. "Do you see what I see?" Everyone stared at the pictures, then back at Kirk.

"Come on, guys! Georgia Jackson, Regina Dennis, Andrea Bennet, Victoria Bridges, Ophelia Dennis, Isabel Sanders, and Sara Craw..." Everyone continued to stare at Kirk.

"Look at the first names! G-R-A..."

"Oh my God! Shelly! Is that you!" A chippier voice blocked out Kirk's and shattered thoughts. All turned to see a tall blond with green highlights waving frantically and making her way towards their table.

"Who's Shelly?" Fin whispered.

"I don't know..." Elliot answered.

"Oh, my God! Shelly, it is you!" The blonde had reached their table and was smiling maniacally at Jackee. Jackee glanced around the table.

* * *

Ben leaned over the sink. He wondered if he really saw him, or if he was seeing things again. He splashed water onto his face. He decided he was dreaming again. After all, there was no way they'd find him. He was sure of it. No way any harm could come to him, especially since he was under Elliot's watch. He hadn't liked Elliot at first. But, then again, he didn't like most of the people he first met. Elliot had overbearing, demanding, strict, and mean. However, one day, Ben had gotten a glance of a side of Elliot had hadn't shown before. It was three weeks after he met him, but he liked that side of Elliot. That side was funny, kind, and caring. Since that third week, that was the only side of Elliot he had seen. He wished that he could stay with Elliot forever, for summer was quickly fading: it was already July. Six more weeks and he'd have to leave. He hoped that things were staightened out by that time.

The sound of the door opening made Ben turn around. He figured that it was Elliot coming to check on him. In fact, that was exactly what he wanted. He wanted Elliot to follow him so that he could tell him everything. He didn't care what happened. Ben felt suffocated trying to keep from revealing his secret.

"Elliot, I..." Ben stopped as a masked figure stood in front of him. "You're not Elliot!" was the last thing Ben remembered as the figure advanced toward him and a black heat enclosed about him.

* * *

TBC

A/N: I know, I know. I'm cruel for leaving a cliffhanger, yadda yadda yadda.


	6. Chapter 6

"I think you're mistaken..." Jackie said. Everyone was whispering among themselves. Everyone except Olivia. Olivia had picked up on something in Jackie's tone of voice. It sounded like guilt. Like she was trying to hide something and had just be outed. Olivia worked this over in her mind while the girl desperately tried to convince Jackie that her name was Shelly and that they knew each other.

"I said my name isn't Shelly!" Jackie unchararistically shouted. She jumped up and pulled the blonde away from the table by her arm. She pulled her across the restuarant and to the front door. She stopped at the front door, glanced nervously back at the detectives, and began whispering to the blonde. The blonde, who had called herself Emily, looked shocked. Her eyes widened and she suddenly clasped her hands to her mouth. She glanced back at the detectives and appeared to be apologizing. Olivia was baffled. She looked around the table to see everyone had forgotten about the girl and had resumed examining the pictures. Olivia looked at Nicole. Nicole raised her head and glared at Olivia. She surprised Olivia when she mouthed the words: "Don't tell."

Jackie made her way back to the table. She sat staring at her hands. She was trying to avoid Olivia's demanding glare. She glanced up to see Olivia still staring at her. She immediately dropped her head. Olivia turned her head to see Nicole still glaring at her. Olivia cleared her throat.

"What were you saying, Kirk?" she asked, looking back at Jackie. Jackie was looking about the room-at everything except Olivia and Nicole.

"The first names," Kirk answered. "G-R-A-V-O-I-S. They spell out..."

"Gravois. Ben's last name..." Elliot finished. He looked about him. "Where is Ben?"

"He said he was going to the bathroom...fifteen minutes ago..." Fin trailed off. Elliot had already bolted from his chair and ran for the bathroom. Seconds later, he barrelled back out of the bathroom, holding a battered Ben. Elliot only made it to the table before his legs gave out from the weight of Ben.

"Call a bus!" he hollered, rechecking Ben's pulse. Ben lay unusually still, and his breathing was very slow and shallow. Olivia couldn't believe it: Elliot had tears rolling down his face as he begged the unconcious boy to wake up. She ran to the front door the check on the status of the ambulance and was surprised to see a man stroll past her. He looked familiar, but her mind was in overdrive and refused to cooperate. She jumped back in surprise when he winked at her.

* * *

Olivia bolted upright in bed. She was in a cold sweat and couldn't figure out what had wakened her. Her phone was ringing, and her alarm wasn't due to go off for another thirty minutes. Groaning in frustration, she chose to get up anyway. She placed her feet on the floor and looked around for Jackie. She wasn't on her usual spot on the floor and she wasn't in the bed. A few weeks ago, Olivia had gotten up and tripped over Jackie's sleeping form. Surprised that she didn't even move, Olivia picked her up and placed her in the bed. She certainly wasn't about to carry her out to the living room. Usually, Jackie would stay in the bed, but sometimes, Olivia would wake up to see her on the floor again.

Olivia shrugged and checked the bathroom. Jackie wasn't there either. Olivia was starting to get a bit worried. Rarely did Jackie awake during the night and leave the room. Olivia walked into the kitchen. She wasn't there nor the living room and Olivia really began to worry. She started back toward the bedroom when she heard footsteps. Olivia stilled instantly. She reached down into her endtable and retrieved her weapon. Shaking and extremely nervous, Olivia slowly walked toward the kitchen, her gun trained in front of her. She stopped when she heard rustling in the kitchen. Quickly, she made her way to the kitchen and stood in the doorway. She hadn't turned on the light and couldn't see anything. She tooked a step forward and the kitchen floor creaked under weight. Olivia could feel a breeze as the person turned around. Olivia gripped the gun as her finger gave more pressure to the trigger.

"Don't shoot!" A voice cried out. Olivia sighed and lowered her weapon. The figure stepped toward Olivia and into the moring light streaming from the back window, revealing Jackie.

"Jesus, I coulda shot you!" Olivia scolded. She looked down to see Jackie dressed in shorts and a tanktop. She had a pair of running shoes in one hand, a manila folder in the other. "What were you doing?"

"I...went for a morning jog..." Jackie started.

"With my files?" Olivia asked. Jackie looked down as if she didn't know she had been clutching the folder. She looked back up at Olivia. Olivia was taken aback as Jackie's eyes seemed to darken momentarily with anger. "I thought you had asthma...?" Olivia pressed.

"Uh...I was more like a walk...why are you asking me so many questions? Can't you leave me alone for a few minutes!" Jackie stomped toward the bathroom and slammed the door. Olivia was shocked. This a complete transformation from the sweet, quiet Jackie she was used to. Even Nicole didn't behave like this. She wondered how long this would continue.

* * *

"I'm telling you El, she's freaking me out!" Olivia sat at her desk a few days later, discussing everthing and nothing with Elliot. Ben sat in a chair by Elliot, not speaking. Only hours after the attack, he had been released from the hospital with minor bruises. Basically, the doctors told Elliot that he'd be sore for a couple of days, but that his injuries weren't life threatening. Since then, Ben hadn't said a word. He was sullen and moody. He was probably traumatized.

"Olivia, come on. It's okay if she goes out running..." Elliot consoled her.

"Not with my files!"

"It's probably like she said, you left them out and she was putting them away..."

"Elliot there is something about that girl. Did you see the way she acted at the diner?"

"What, when the blonde called her Shelly?"

"What do you make of that?"

"Liv, it was a simple case of mistaken identity. People ask me all the time of I'm Brad Pitt..."

"Elliot! I'm being serious!"

"Well, so am I. I always smile and tell them that I look better than Pitt..."

"Elliot!"

"Okay, okay. So some nutcase mistakes her for someone else. Not that big a deal. She went out running. Big whoop. Not everyone severely detests mornings like you."

"Last night, I walked in and she was on the phone..."

"...and?"

"She said, 'They're onto us.' Tell me that's not mysterious!"

"Liv, maybe she was calling her boyfriend."

"She's never mentioned a boyfriend, before..."

"Nicole says she has one..." Olivia sighed. She knew she was right. Jackie was hiding something and she was going to find out what it was.

TBC

A/N: Seeing as this story is unlikely to ever happen, I guess it's okay for the events of the next chapter to occur.


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm looking for a Detective Stabler?" A courier stood with an envelope, looking about the room. Elliot stood to acknowledge himself. Olivia blocked out his voice and looked at Ben. He looked so sad. He was slowly sinking into his self pity. Elliot said that he hadn't been eating. Ben did look like he was running on low energy and was very pale. She blinked as she saw a tear caress his cheek and drop down into his lap.

"NO!" Olivia snapped out of her thoughts to see Jackie running full speed toward Elliot. Jackie barrelled into Elliot, knocking him clean off his feet. She scrambled to her feet and grabbed the envelope, rushed toward the window and tossed it out between the safety bars onto the field that that side of the building overlooked. Everyone stared at Jackie and slowly made their way to the window. Elliot, who was red with anger and shock, stood and followed. They looked to see the envelope flutter about in the wind and float toward the ground. It hit the ground and exploded, leaving a hole six feet in diameter in the middle of the field.

* * *

"What did they say?" Elliot asked.

"They said they don't have employees with the name Tina McCloud," Cragen sighed.

"Then where the hell did these kids come from?" Olivia asked.

"Maybe they're part of a government ploy to check on the police department," Munch offered.

"...You know, that actually sounds possible..." Fin said. Cragen nodded.

"They had to have come from somewhere..." Cragen said, dismissing the detectives. They filed out of the small office. Three of the four kids sat staring back at them.

"Where's Jackie?" Olivia asked. They all shrugged their shoulders. Olivia sighed and walked out of the squadroom. Walking down to the first floor, she spotted Jackie using the receponist's phone. Jackie hadn't noticed her and Olivia quitely walked up behind her.

"...I'm telling you, they know." Olivia wondered who and what she was talking about. "They sent a bomb today...No, I'm making it up, of course I'm serious!...No, they sent to Stabler...that's who he's staying with...Nah, I wrestled it away from him. He wasn't happy, but I saved his life, so he can suck it up...no, he not a threat. It's his partner who is...yeah, Benson's starting to get suspicious...yeah, well, I told you I shouldn't have met you that morning...I went back to the apartment and found myself staring down the end of her piece...yeah, Ben's about to crack...yeah, they did a real number on him, luckily the hospital kept it under wraps...yeah,...hold on..." Before Olivia could even think to do anything, Jackie turned around. She stood staring at Olivia. Olivia stood staring at Jackie. Neither moved or said anything. After maybe thirty seconds Jackie whisphered into the phone that she'd call back and handed back to the wide eyed receptionist. Jackie cocked her head.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Ah-ah. You first," Olivia challenged.

"How long have you been standing behind me?" Jackie narrowed her eyes.

"Long enough...who was that?" Olivia stared at her as if the answer were etched on her forehead.

"Noneya...can't I have a private conversation?"

"Benson! Ortez!" Cragen bellowed from the top of staircase. Olivia glanced up at him, then turned back to glare at Jackie.

"I'll find out what you're up to..." she promised.

* * *

"Anything said relating to this case beyond this point remain between everyone in this office, got it?" Cragen asked. He stood in front of the detectives and the kids. Everyone silently nodded in agreement.They were all crammed into Cragen's office as CSU swarmed the squadroom searching for bugs and bombs. They were doubtful that they'd find anything, but Cragen wanted to err on the side of caution.

Cragen stared intently at each of the people standing before him. For the most part, everyone had their head bowed save for Nicole, who was cooing at her mutt, Olivia, who was watching Jackie, and Jackie, who was shooting dirty looks at Olivia. Cragen wondered vaguely what was going on between them, but figured that if there truly was a problem, Olivia would say something.

"Are you sure the kids should continue to be part of this?" Munch asked. He had really adopted the role of a parent and tended to be a bit overprotective of Kirk. Cragen smiled slightly. He wondered what Munch would do when the kids left them. Truth be told, the little rugrats had actually grown on him.

"Yes, I do realize this is a bit unorthodox..." Cragen admitted. He too was concerned about the kids' mental well-being. More accurately put, he was worried about what kind of lawsuit he'd be facing once social services heard about this. "But they have been exposed to it thus far...I think it'd be best to keep them informed. You know, so that that the information isn't accidently slipped to the wrong person..." The detectives nodded their heads in agreement. "Alright...with that settled, is anyone withholding information that is pertinent to this case?" Olivia's gaze immediaetly found Jackie, who was completely ignoring Olivia and playing with her sister's dog. Cragen wasn't the only one to pick up on this. Elliot, Munch, Fin, and Kirk, who had been looking at each other, followed Olivia's gaze to Jackie. She wasn't making any offers or effort, so Cragen dismissed the kids.

"Why did Jackie, Nicole, and Ben got quiet when asked if they knew anything?" Munch wondered aloud.

* * *

Two hours later and still no closer to an answer, the SVU squad took a break from their overwhelming case. Elliot and and Munch had retired for the night and took Ben and Kirk with them. Fin and Olivia decided to stay and work on the case a little longer. Rather, Olivia decided to stay longer and Fin couldn't start his car and was on the phone cussing out the towing company.

Olivia sat back and sighed. She thought back to the discussion in Captian's office after he kicked the kids out. She had wanted to know why Ben wasn't set up in protctive custody. After all, that was standard procedure after an attack on someone's life was attempted. Especially after two attempts. Cragen said something about the lack of social services' involovement and funds wouldn't allow it. Elliot added that he was a seasoned cop and could give Ben all the protection there was to offer. Olivia was about to point out that the bomb had been sent to Elliot, but he shot her down with a death glare. As she sat back remembering, she wished she had spoken up. Cragen definately would've taken Ben from Elliot and she wouldn't have to worry about getting a call saying that her partner had been murdered. She didn't know what made her stay silent. Normally she would ignore his gaze and speak her mind.

Olivia shugged and blame all the stress she had been under. There was no denying it now: Jackie was hiding something. Olivia thought it had something to do with Ben, but seeing as she had no evidence of it, she wouldn't dare make such an allegation. To be honest, she was a bit worried that Jackie might be involved with the murder attempts on Ben. She hated thinking this and tried desperately to talk herself out of it, but to no avail. Her mind refused to wrap around any other possibility.

She had started to notice it the morning she claimed she had gone out running. Olivia was still trying to work that one out. Tina McCloud, or whoever the hell she really was, had told her that Jackie had asthma. While she was apt to disbelieve this, seeing that Jackie hadn't had an episode the entire time she was there and this McCloud character didn't exist, there was asthma medication in her medicine cabinent, prescribed to a Jacquline Ortez. So she had to have asthma, but...how was she able to perform such a rigorous exercise? And why, when Olivia found her, she was groping her work files? Specifically the files pertaining to the rape cases, which led to Ben's connection with them?

What was up the girl at the restuarant? She had called Jackie Shelly. Save for her sister, there were few people who looked like her, and it would be hard to mistake for anyone else. However, she didn't act as if the girl had simply mistaken for someone else. She acted as if she had been outed and was trying to quiet the girl before anyone caught on. In fact, it seemed that she recognized and knew the girl.

Suddenly Olivia shifted her weight forward so that she was sitting straight. She could have kicked herself. Why didn't she think to ask the one person who would know? She leaped up, causing Fin to jump slightly as he told the person on the end of the line where to shove, and ran up to the crib. Jackie had told her that she was going to turn in early. Nicole had followed her up there not thirty minutes later.

Nicole! Olivia felt so stupid. Why hadn't asked Nicole sooner? Shouldn't she know? Just as she was about to enter the crib she remembered Nicole's reaction to Jackie and the blonde's interaction at the restuarant. She seemed to know the girl, or at least be in on whatever was going on between them. As she recalled, Nicole was two minutes off of beating Olivia up. She hesitated, wondering how much insight Nicole could, or would offer. She made up her mind to ask anyway. The worse that might happen is Nicole would get mad. She was too smart to swing at an armed cop. Just as she came to this resolution, she heard a sharp voice.

"What are you doing here?" Olivia knew that to be the voice of Jackie.

"I had to tell you..." Olivia stepped back, stunned. The low tone definately belonged to a male.

"What the hell is so damn important that you had to take such a dramatic risk?" Sacasm dripped from Jackie voice.

"You kiss your mother with that dirty mouth?"

"Leave my mother out of this!" Olivia was, again, taken aback. Jackie had told her that her mother was dead.

"I have some info for you..."

"Let's have it then."

"Patience, my love...why are we talking so low?"

"Because, you idiot, my sister's sleeping and this place is crawling with NYPD detectives."

"Ooh, like that gorgeous Detective Benson? She could arrest me any day..."

"Yes, like Detective Benson. She one of the best and, seeing as that dumb broad got me and Nicky mixed up and placed me in her care, has me on her radar..."

"Well, if you weren't so _obvious..._"

"I'ma ignore that. You're asking me to slap you."

"Yeah? Hurt me bad, baby?"

"I'ma ignore that too. You're one who had to meet that morning. How long do you think it's gonna take her figure out that asthma and running don't mix?"

"You don't have asthma..."

"...And I'd like for them to continue not knowing this...and why did you send Shelly to the restuarant?" Olivia's ears perked. 'Shelly' was the name the blond had called Jackie.

"I needed to talk to you..."

"She called herself Emily...pulled that one out her ass..." With that, Olivia rushed into the room.

* * *

TBC

A/N: I am so sorry for not updating. I had to get my computer fixed and the people took a week repairing it. This is why I'm going to major in computer science...


	8. Chapter 8

Olivia rushed into the room. She heard a loud curse, low growling, and running footsteps.

"Olivia?" Jackie asked, suddenly at her side and conviently blocking her path. Olivia only pushed Jackie aside and advanced toward the closet in the back of the room. She heard rustling and withdrew her weapon. She sprang toward the closet only to have it slam open and a figure dressed in black darted past her. Momentarily stunned motionless, she quickly recovered and chased after the person. By the time she moved, however, the figure was halfway out the window. She sprinted toward the window and trained her gun the direction she thought they went. She peered out to see: nothing. It was as if the figure vanished into the night sky. Leaning further, she saw someone _propelling _down the side of the building. The figure glanced up, and upon meeting her steely eyes, swung just out her range.

This didn't daunt Olivia. She simply rushed out of the room. She half ran half jumped down the stair into the squadroom. She happened to run past a window and could see the boot of the person as they continued down the side of the building. Rather than try to fiddle with the door, she chose to continue all the way out of the building to meet them at the bottom. She was vaguely aware that Jackie, Nicole, and now Fin were hot on her heels. She got out of the building just time to see the figure cut the rope, dropping the remaining ten feet and take off in a dead sprint. She and Fin started after them, but quickly lost them in the dark of the adjacient field. Olivia wondered how they were able to manuver in the dark, especially with that big hole in the ground. Panting, she and Fin made their back to the girls. Fin mumbled something about catching a cab and hurried off with Nicole and Bosley. Olivia waited until they were well out of earshot before turning to Jackie.

"What the hell was that?" Olivia asked incredously. Jackie only shrugged as if she didn't have the time to be bothered. Olivia was torn between yelling at her and just walking away. Olivia sighed angrily and looked about her. Nothing appeared to be out of the usual. She turned to see Jackie quickly stuffing a small box into her pocket.

"What's that?" Olivia asked.

"Nothing..." Jackie nervously answered. She stepped back as Olivia advanced toward her.

"Didn't look like nothing...lemme see?" Olivia requested.

"No." Jackie stepped even further from Olivia.

"Why?" Olivia pressed, inching even closer.

"Cause it's private..." Jackie answered, and turned to run. She only got several feet before Olivia's longer legs overtook her.

"What's going on? What's with the sudden change in demeanor?"Olivia demanded, knowingly gripping the girl's arm too tightly.

"Nothing..." Jackie mumbled. Olivia was slightly surprised that she was cringing.

"Something's got to be going on..." Olivia studied Jackie's face. She looked as if she were deciding about something.

"I haven't been totally honest with you..." Jackie admitted. Olivia stared at her in an encouragement to continue. "Okay...here's the truth..."

_Hoooooooooonk!_

Olivia turned to the source of the interupption. Elliot and Ben had ridden up. She distinctly heard Jackie release a sigh of relief.

* * *

Elliot watched his partner in concern. She was sullen and refused to talk. He and Ben decided to surprise her by treating her to dinner. He thought she'd appreciate the gesture, but all through dinner, she wore a scowl. He wondered what was bugging her. Maybe her horomones were inbalanced because she was having a 'lady day.' He wouldn't dare ask her if it was that, not that he believed it was that. He remember that Kathy had had mood swings during the early part of her pregnancies, but if Olivia were pregnant, she would have told him.

He wondered if maybe it had something to do with this afternoon's incident. He had to admit that he was still shaken up about that. He was caught completely off guard when Jackie came barrelling into him. He was more surprised that her little bit of body weight was able to knock his much larger frame over. He was stunned when the paper, upon impact with the ground, exploded. He was ever grateful to her, hadn't really had a chance to tell her.

He turned to watch Jackie and Ben play a game of pool. Her demeanor was a sharp contrast to Olivia's. She was definately giddier than usual and-was it possible? She almost seemed to be flirting with Ben. They both leaned over the pool table, laughed hysterically, oblivious to the stares of the other patrons. They both stunk at the game, and were cheating at every possible chance. He laughed as Ben managed to sink a ball and did a celebratory cabbage patch. He hit another ball when Jackie suddenly picked up her her cue stick and swung at the ball, knocking off the table. Ben attempted to keep a straight face as Jackie howled, but he too quickly sucummbed to laughter. Elliot chuckled at their innocence and turn back to Olivia. She had also turned and was watching them. She continued to stare with a faint smirk illuminating her face.

"She confessed..." Olivia spoke suddenly. Elliot looked at her with a perplexed expression. "She said she'd been lying to me...but she didn't tell me about what."

* * *

Fin relaxed into his sofa, a beer in one hand, the remote in the other. It had been a long hard week at work and all he wanted to do was rest. He had talked Cragen into giving him tomorrow off, so he didn't have to worry about wake early the next morning. He let his mind go blank as he flicked through the channels. He settled on a Looney Tunes marathon and unknowingly slipped into a deep sleep.

Fin jumped up. It took his mind a full minute to register that he had been sleeping and something had jolted him awake. He checked his phone and pager. Neither was the guilty party. He slowly made his way to the spare bedroom that Nicole was staying in. Presently, he became aware of a low growling. He realized that this must have been what woke him up. Relaxing only slightly, he slowly pushed open the cracked door leading to Nicole's room.

Normally, he would have knocked first. Although she had repeatedly told him this was unneccesary, he did it anyway. However, when it was late, he would be awaken be the sound of Bosley growling. This meant he had to go outside. Nicole was a very hard sleeper and wouldn't wake until she was good and ready. The sound bothered Fin and after a week of accidents, he learned that it wasn't to be ignored. He had yet to figure out why the little devil's spawn didn't whine or licking your hand like most other dogs, but he was usually too sleepy to ponder on this. At least three times a week he'd wake up to growling, and he would take the dog out. He knew that John would tease him merciless if he found out, so he never told Nicole about this small favor he did for her.

As the door creaked open, the growls subdued to whines. Concerned, Fin pushed the rest of the door open to find -an empty room. He called out for Nicole before entering the room. Bosley waddled over to Fin and stood on his hind legs. Fin sighed as he bent to pick the small dog up. Just as he was about to stand back up, a tiny flutter caught his eye. Curious, he reached under the bed to find a piece of paper, folded with his name on it. He unfolded it and read its contents. He felt his heart stop momentarily and everything went quiet. His rushed out of the room, though the front door, and down the stairs, Bosley and the note in one hand, his cell phone and gun in the other.

TBC

A/N: DUN DUN DUN! I know how much everyone loves cliffhangers, so I left a lovely one. I think this is my longest story yet. yay me!


	9. Chapter 9

"Benson?"

"Liv...it's...they...her..."

"Fin?"

"They...I...call..."

"I can't hear you Fin!"

"...They've got Nicole!"

"What?!"

"I went into her room and...Where are you?"

"We're at the house..."

"I'm coming in!"

* * *

The squad room was buzzing with activity. There were detectives everywhere doing everything. Olivia was on her way to speak with Cragen when she passed the interview room. Her curiosity getting the better of her, she stopped and watched as Fin placed a steaming mug of liquid in front of a withdrawn Jackie. Slowly and painfully, though the pain was not physical, Fin sat across from Jackie. Glancing about nervously, he leaned into speak softly to Jackie. Olivia didn't have to be in the room to know what was being said. Before Fin finished speaking, Jackie's head snapped up and for a split second, Olivia could see nothing but rage in her eyes. Fin was lucky he hadn't blinked and he too caught sight of this. He jumped up and away from the table as Jackie exploded. In her daze, Olivia didn't think to turn on the speaker as Jackie turned the table over and spewed out angry words. Fin stood calmly in the corner, waiting for Jackie to release her anger. When she was still ranting five minutes later, Fin moved to embrace Jackie. Rather than dissolve into his arms as he hoped and expected her too, she violently shoved him in the chest and stalked out of the room, ready to release her wrath on any soul unfortunate enough to stand in her way.

Olivia stood, still stunned, for a full minute. Although the incident that had occurred only hours ago seemed unusual, it held nothing to what she had just witnessed. In all the time she had spent with Jackie, she would have never guessed her to possess a violent bone in her body. Then again, her sister was missing. Even though they were exactly close, she was still her sister, and she had the right to be worried.

But Jackie hadn't seemed worried. In fact, she seemed angry. Very angry. Angry enough that she might do something dangerous.

It was this last thought that made Olivia spring to action. She took off in the direction she saw Jackie head off in. She could even hear Jackie arguing with someone. Olivia wondered who the poor individual was receiving the brunt of the girl's anger. Still out of sight, Olivia continued through the building. It took a moment for Olivia to realize that Jackie's voice was still the same in volume. She was moving. Despite the fact Olivia picked up her pace, Jackie's voice gradually became fainter and fainter until Olivia could hear it no more. Olivia immediately stopped running and began walking as lightly as she could. Still, she could hear Jackie's voice no more.

* * *

"Where is she?"

"I don't know what you're talking about..."

"I'm talking about my sister!"

"Mmmm...which one?"

"Which one could I possibly be talking about?"

"She broke the rules..."

"She broke the...Are you joking?"

"I'm not the joking sort of guy..."

"I swear to God, if you mess this up, I'll..."

"You'll what? Tell on me? Oooh, I'm so scared..."

"Yeah, you better be."

Olivia could hear the argument before she even reached her apartment. The voices were soft, so she might have been imagining them. However, when she heard glass crashing, she knew this was no hallucination. Rushing up the remaining stairs, she withdrew her gun and pushed open her slightly ajar door. What she saw shocked her.

* * *

TBC

A/N: Oooh, another cliffy!!!

I know it's been awhile since the last update. Eight is my unlucky number, I swear. I'm sorry it took so long and I'm sorry it's so short.


	10. Chapter 10

"Jackie? What's...what's going on?" Olivia stood in her wrecked apartment, her gun still poised at an unfamiliar man, who was equal stunned. The man turned slightly to glare at Jackie.

"I thought you said she would be back until later!" He hissed angrily, backing up as Olivia advanced towards him.

"Why? Were you going to clean up this mess for her?" Jackie countered. She had her usual cool expression on. She didn't seem too upset or surprised at Olivia's sudden entrance.

"No, it's just..." The man started again.

"It's just that you're not even supposed to be here!" Jackie cut him off.

"Uh, you called me..."

"I most certainly did not! Why would I risk..." Jackie seemed to suddenly remember that Olivia was in the room. Grabbing the man's arm, she herded him toward the door. Olivia didn't bother to fight the urge to follow them. Jackie seemed unaware, or did care, of this. She and the man were now standing in the hallway, speaking in loud whispers.

"I don't know! Why would you take such a big risk?"

"I wouldn't! Damn it, they've got this placed bugged!"

"You know what...Really? They really have this place bugged?"

"Did I stutter?"

"Well, how do you know?"

"I just do, okay?"

"What are we gonna do?"

"We? Soon as Benson falls asleep, I'm gonna get my ass the hell outta here!"

"What about me?"

"What about you? I ought to let the Feds deal with you..."

"Why would you do that?"

"Why'd you take my sister?"

"I already told you..."

"Besides, Benson far too involved..."

"What?"

"She spotted you outside the diner and climbing out the window."

"I...I wasn't outside the diner..."

"Save it. I saw you too. Now, do you want your money or not?"

"Hell, yeah!"

"Then you let Nicole go and I'll fork over Gravois..."

"You can do that?"

"Why would I say it if I couldn't?"

"Alright, I'll have TJ give you a call."

"Yeah, while you're at it, get some people to clean that mess up. It's bad enough that you got the poor woman involved; now you done trashed her place..."

"You turning soft, JO?"

"Shaddup..."

* * *

Olivia didn't wait for Jackie to come back. She hauled ass right out of her apartment. Running blind, she didn't know where she was going until she stepped out of her car in front of Elliot's house. Fear overriding her sense, she began to pound wildly on the door. Elliot slowly opened the door, a gun in his hand, and fear all over his face. Ben stood behind him on the staircase, hair disheveled, just as frightened.

"Jesus, Liv! Why'd you come up here, pounding the door like you were the police?" Elliot's face broke into a smile at his own pun, and even Ben was chuckling. Olivia was standing in the foyer, hands on her knees as she tried to gain control of her breath.

"Where's Jackie?" Ben asked the first words he had spoken to her in days. Olivia looked up and studied Ben's face. He seemed genuinely concerned about why Olivia was here and why she hadn't brought Jackie. He almost looked like a kid who was disappointed that his big sister hadn't made good on a promised visit. Olivia continued to watch as he slowly realized that Jackie simply hadn't come with Olivia and he slowly trudged back to bed. Olivia could see him nod at the officer appointed to watch over him.

"Where is Jackie?" Elliot asked, as Olivia led him to the kitchen. She was surprised that there was another officer sitting at the table, but since he was dozing, she was comfortable enough to have a private conversation with Elliot. "...And how'd you get past the officer stationed outside?" Elliot, who was clearly confused, had been asking her non-stop questions since she entered the house. Olivia held up her hand to silence him. She took a deep breath and recounted the entire conversation she'd eavesdropped on.

* * *

TBC

a/n: Bumbumbum!!!!!! What happens next?


End file.
